Talk:Dave Norton
Murders Commited Should it be changed to "kills" instead? Because since Dave is a man of the law, shooting Brad dead was not illegal in that instance, as Brad was an escaping armed robber who probably killed a few cops. The Cruentus (talk) 12:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) High Pressure Dave Shouldn't there be a trivia section referencing Health's song "High Pressure Dave" to this character? It seems likely connected, seeming how the FIB is pressuring the three protagonists throughout the game. Unknown16 (talk) 19:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Nah its just a coincidence, rockstar didn't make the song, and high pressure dave I'm sure wasn't made to relate to the song to a fib agent. Zombo-tech (talk) 14:20, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Alias Is Brad an alias for Dave? Trevor always thought him to actually be Brad not knowing it was Dave. So I don't think "Brad" is an alias for Dave. I think it should be removed.Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Before Trevor reunited with Michael, he believed Brad to be in prison and wrote to him. Dave intercepted the letter and began communicating with Trevor as Brad to keep an eye on him. SJWalker (talk) 18:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I know that but I dont tjink it is alias. For example If Trever calls Dave as Brad while talking to Franklin, franklin will think of actual Brad instead of Dave. Hence it is not an alternative name for Dave.Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) But he's also known as (the name of the section) Brad. I think that there should be a note stating that that's a person he posed as, instead of saying that it's a nickname or something like that. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : There is. It reads "Brad (by Trevor via email). SJWalker (talk) 18:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : There ya go. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Well, if you're going to remove that trivia, why remove the whole trivia section? The one that was there was about stuff that weren't even mentioned in the article at least; the other two are mentioned '''literally '''in the article itself. There should be no trivia on this page, if you're going off the wiki's trivia guidelines. BTW, when you do remove trivia, please state why. That's why I reverted it back to its original status. Thank you. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:59, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed, yet more over the top trivia removal. smurfy (coms) 00:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, of course. I probably wouldn't get into fights with Rain as much if he didn't remove more than he added. But then again, I know some people who would probably appreciate me to remove more than add, so it can go both ways. Mortsnarg (talk) 00:11, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::With regards to the Trivia, the policy both encourages and discourages Trivia sections as some users shove anything into them rather than integrating them into the main article. The pieces about Dave's artwork and ski hat/sunglasses can't be integrated into the main article, so they're best suited to a trivia section. I can see both sides here. Rain (and myself I'll add, though mine was in error) was too hasty in removing it, but he was taking the "A is the only B that C" stance towards trivia. For me, trivia sections should include miscellaneous facts, such as songs featured in missions or other information that can't be integrated into the article. The fact about Dave is interesting, but instead of writing "Dave is the only...that...", in my opinion it would be better written as "Unlike other deuteragonists, Dave...". I know that's essentially a re-writing of the same point, but for me it looks less "obvious" written the second way. That's my two penneth. SJWalker (talk) 00:18, February 18, 2015 (UTC)